High Tea
by MM08
Summary: "Love and scandal are the best sweeteners of tea." -Henry Fielding, Some playwright. Yaoi abound. ON HIATUS
1. Harvest

"Kurosaki!" Ishida's voice echoed suddenly against the high walls. Ichigo swung around sharply as a white wall slid across the path, slamming into the perpendicular wall with a deafening bang. Panicking he ran back and pounded his fist against the surface.

"Hey! Can you guys hear me?" He waited, catching his breath from running through the endless maze of a palace. The only response he got was the fading echo of his own voice. Ichigo hesitated for a moment then begrudgingly turned back around. He started running again trying to find a path that might connect back to where the others were. What was with this place? Everywhere he turned there was another annoying, lowly arrancar to painstakingly slash down or a room that decided that it didn't need a floor or that it suddenly needed to rearrange it's architecture while they were still in it.

Ichigo saw a door in the distance and charged at it until finally sliding to a halt. He glanced to the sides to find another path, but it seemed to be a dead end from here to where he was separated from his friends. Sighing he drew Zangetsu and push the large white door open.

The room inside was enormous and significantly darkened compared to everywhere else he had been, with a long white table and a dozen extravagantly high-backed chairs. Ichigo hurried inside searching for another door, but stopped dead in his tracks, wide-eyed, when he realized he wasn't alone. At the head of the table, with his usual air of composure, the treacherous lord of Hueco Mundo sat taking a long sip from a steaming mug.

"Welcome ryoka boy. I hope you've found my accommodations to your liking." he chided, resting his mug on the table and his chin on his hand.

"Spare me your sarcasm, Aizen. Tell me where Inoue and the others are before I slice you in two!" Ichigo growled, pointing his blade at the smug shinigami.

"Let's not be hasty, these are delicate matters at hand," Aizen reached forward and slid a tray across the marble that had been blocked from Ichigo's view by one of the tall seats. Ichigo stiffened his grip on his hilt. He knew for the most part how this guy worked and was going to have to try his best not to play into his hand. Though right now he couldn't exactly tell what he was trying to do. Aizen took a steel kettle from the tray and poured the steaming water into a glass teapot flanked by two glass cups.

"Don't worry about your friends. Gin has them monitored and is manipulating the corridors accordingly to keep them occupied," he said as he opened the lid on a small black lacquered box on the tray.

"I'd ask if I could appeal to your merciful side, but I'm sure you got rid of that a long time ago to make room for your ego," Ichigo scowled even deeper and readied his blade into a stance.

"At least I don't feel the need to compensate by insisting on swinging a bigger sword than my opponents."

Ichigo snarled in anger and charged at the seated man, the fury behind his attack burning in his irises. His blade came nearly inches from Aizen's face when he felt an immense spirit pressure, greater than anything he'd felt from Byakuya or Kenpachi combined, suddenly come crashing down on his whole being. Ichigo's knees gave out and hit the marble floor hard. Zagetsu crashed to the ground and Ichigo screamed himself hoarse. The force of the reiatsu penetrated and tortured every one of his cells as the sensation of having thirty tons of sand dumped over him simultaneously engulfed him.

After a few brief, but eternal seconds the pressure lifted and Ichigo was against the floor on all fours panting raggedly, eyes wide as a cold sweat saturated his skin. Choking for air he grabbed the edge of the table and slowly struggled back to his feet, watching as Aizen simply placed the glass teacups in front of himself and the place to his left.

"Have a seat, Kurosaki. Don't make things more difficult than they have to be. I can disarm you without even drawing my blade or even standing up for that matter. I would have killed you before you even got to this room if I wanted you dead. Instead, I have something I'd like to show you," Aizen stated calmly, folding his hands and giving Ichigo one of his poisoned honey smiles.

Still catching his breath Ichigo glanced at the man who currently held his life in his grasp and the place at the table where the other teacup sat innocently glistening in the dim light. After a few moments hesitation he shakily settled himself into the high-backed seat, secretly thankful for being able to rest his fatigued, shaken body.

"I'll listen to what you have to say, but only because any other option will get me killed and maybe worse for my friends," Ichigo grumbled, running his hand through his sweat-soaked hair. Aizen's expression didn't shift in the slightest as he took the lacquered box and pulled out what looked like a small ball of dried brown and gray roots.

"For reasons you probably don't understand yet I appreciate pastimes that can be experienced thoroughly with all senses. I personally enjoy tea in a way that some might enjoy fine wines. There are so many possibilities for what aroma or particular taste it might produced based on how it's steeped or what is added to sweeten it," Aizen dropped the ball into the glass teapot and replaced the lid with a small 'clink.'

"Such pleasant sounds and so inviting when you can wrap your hands around the cup and take in it's warmth or feel the first, hot sip burn it's way to your core..." Aizen murmured, eyes lowering, as if he was slipping into a daze. Ichigo furrowed his brow, not exactly sure why he was sharing this with him. He glared at the teapot with a sense of unease that had nothing to do with his recently crushing defeat. His eyes widened a bit as the little ball began releasing small yellow tendrils into the water and began to unfold itself.

"And sometimes, with the right tea, it can be quite visually appealing as well..." Aizen trailed off as the ball completely unfolded into a golden lotus and suspended itself serenely in the darkening water.

Ichigo found himself staring at the soft blossom, he had to admit it was a fairly impressive trick. So that explained why he used a glass pot, you wouldn't want to hide something like that. He shook himself out of it as Aizen lifted the pot and carefully poured a cup for himself and Ichigo. He glared at the steaming cup before him and then at Aizen. When their eyes met he felt a strange intensity for such a calm expression. Ichigo had to switch his gaze back to his cup, shaking the feeling as if Aizen could read his every thought with that look.

"You expect me to drink from my enemy's cup without question?" Ichigo scorned as a warm aroma, similar to jasmine tea, gently brushed against his face.

"Oh no, I expected questions. You would be more of a fool than I already take you for otherwise. I have just been looking for an occasion to steep flowering tea and saw the opportunity to calm the waters between us before discussing the fate of your friends and the lovely Orihime. It would be a shame if you let such delicacy go to waste. However, if you need convincing..." Aizen lifted his clear cup to his lips and look a lengthy, savoring sip before audibly sighing in delight after emptying the cup.

Ichigo hesitated, watching white curls of steam rise from the unbroken surface. It certainly wasn't the most refreshing thing he could hope for, his body still in hot chills and his throat parched and sticky. Ichigo didn't want it to factor into his decision, but thirst was starting to override his better judgment. Gingerly he lifted the tea cup and looked at the contents from the side, noticing Aizen's twisted, tainted image through the liquid as he poured himself another cup..

_Like his goddamn soul_, Ichigo thought to himself before cautiously placing the thin edge of the glass against his lips. Squinting his eyes shut he took a long sip. Before he realized it Ichigo found himself sighing much like Aizen had. Ichigo was not a frequent tea drinker but even he could appreciate it, the flavor was deep and earthy without the bitterness, unlike any tea he had back home. The soothing heat was welcome and it felt as if the other symptoms of the overdose of Aizen's reiatsu were lifting as well.

However, he didn't want to give Aizen the satisfaction of complimenting his choice in tea. Closing his eyes Ichigo raised his cup again taking another mouthful of the mellow flavor, silently thankful even though his hatred for the man lurked shallowly below the surface of his consciousness. The heavenly flow onto his tongue suddenly stopped and he realized that he'd emptied the contents. Opening his eyes Ichigo lowered the cup, but froze as he caught a glance of Aizen out of his periphery.

Aizen's mostly unchanging expression had suddenly taken on a strange, frightening mix of allure and curiosity. Slowly he laced his fingers back into his dark locks, lips parted slightly and a darkening pink across his neck and what was exposed of his chest. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he was about to shunpo and grab Zangetsu. But then the warming sensation from the tea suddenly tightened in his stomach and started coursing through him with incredible speed. Sluggishly he got to his feet, gripping the edge of the table and swiped the cup clumsily with a swing of his arm. The silence broken by its crystalline smash across the floor.

"I'm a moron for trusting you for a second, sick bastard!" Ichigo grunted through the growing heat, diving for his blade. Before he was barely past his seat Aizen was behind him, strong arms restraining him fast in place.

"It wouldn't have mattered, I would have taken you with ease whether you drank or not. However, I figured you would underestimate the potential of a lovely flower," Aizen mocked with a chuckle. He spotted a trail of sweat down his tense neck and licked it off as gently as possible, drawing out a strained sound from the boy. Ichigo cringed, the sensation felt like a dually pleasant but nerve-racking pulses of electricity coursing through every cell the warm tongue touched.. He wanted to tear his neck away to escape the unwanted yearning it brought, but found himself only craving more.

Satisfied with the small mewlings that strained from the teen's throat Aizen withdrew his mouth from his neck and began slowly visualizing each step his would take to shape the stubborn, scowling human into his willing, begging, devoted pet. He savored the image of his gorgeous face gazing up at him with utmost love and devotion, his strong, tanned body sweating and panting just from the ache for his god's touch. _In due time..._ Aizen thought his eyes squinting to focus on the task at hand.

Ichigo made a feeble attempt to struggle as the heat from the body pressed tight against him only fed the hungry, shameful excitement the tea had left him with. He cursed as Aizen slid a hand under the opening in his juban and the warm hand drew faint trails around his chest that caused Ichigo to shiver.

"For extra measure I drugged the whole pot just in case you tried anything foolish like switching the cups. So you'll have to excuse me if I do anything uncouth," he murmured, taking in the scent of Ichigo's sweat-laddened scalp.

Ichigo tried to calm his nervous trembling that the venom-laced words had left him with. Did his voice always have that warm deep resonance? Aizen's hand traced along the tense muscles just above his sash until large hands wrapped around his bare waist.

"Mmm so slender, but so robust all the same. Almost exactly what I like. And what's this? Don't tell me you're aroused from just a little teasing," he chuckled deeply into Ichigo's ear as his fingers slid under his sash and brushed against Ichigo's moist, erect tip, causing him to groan and shift in his arms. "No-please..."

"What would your friends say if they saw you like this? Would Kuchiki blush reluctantly and finger herself after seeing your sultry form? Would Abarai drop his blade, bend you over the table and take you like a flesh-starved man?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought and his lust-fevered mind couldn't help but unfold the scene. His body was lost in all of Aizen's small touches and nips, magnified incredibly by the drug now saturated in his blood, and now he was close to losing his mind along with it. He felt Aizen's breathing becoming crazed and harsh and Ichigo's breath hitched feeling the hardness pressing into his lower back. He gave Ichigo's erection a long stroke before pulling his hand from the boy's hakama and slipping precum covered fingers between his parted lips. Ichigo made a muffled noise of complaint and struggled meekly at the salty, bitter taste of his own juices.

"Look at yourself, lusting over your enemy while your friends suffer. Unfortunate for you because that only makes me want you more..." Aizen purred into his ear. Ichigo moaned lightly at his words as his tongue ran along his fingers and sucked on them gently. Aizen let his patience hold him back for a moment to enjoy the boy's first act of submission. Finally he let his last bits of logical restraint go and let his drug-induced passion take control.

Ichigo felt the shift as his hakama sash and the rest of his shukakusho was torn from his heated body. A grunt was forced from him as he was thrown forward along the surface of the black table, cringing at the impact and the cold marble against his heated skin. Before he could register what had happened he felt his tabi and sandals pulled hastily from his feet. There was a brief rustling of fabric and soon Aizen's bare form was pressed against him.

"Haven't even tried to defend yourself sweet Ichigo?" Aizen murmured suddenly invading Ichigo's mouth with a hungry kiss.

The sudden kissed forced upon him made Ichigo let out a muffled whine, but he quickly adjusted. Normally it would bother him, but right now he didn't care that Aizen probably knew this was his first real kiss. He relaxed his lips and let his tongue slide over the other, tasting the traces of the heavenly tea still warm and fresh. Reluctantly at first, Ichigo's hands traced over the older man's muscled torso, lightly covered in sweat. His thoughts were a swirling haze now. _Is it supposed to be this good with another guy? There's no turning back now anyway..."_

Relaxing and enjoying the feel of Aizen's strong tongue and body Ichigo deepened the kiss the best he could, wrestling his tongue fitfully and feverishly letting his hands drag along his hard, toned body. Lost in his frenzy, Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around Aizen's chest and his legs around his waist, timidly grinding himself into the man above him. He squinted his eyes tightly shut and gasped inwardly, absorbing the new sensation. The kiss suddenly broke and Ichigo's eyes flew open, watching the line of saliva stretch and break between their lips.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Aizen teased giving Ichigo's cock a long, slow stroke, wiping up as much precum as possible. Ichigo whined and let his body relax on the table spread eagle, bucking lightly along with the stroke.

"Please..." he murmured, his eyes half-lidded, shining amber in the dim light. _How...how am I supposed to do this again? _Ichigo gripped his thighs and pulled them up and apart, presenting himself to his captor. Aizen's eyes widened as his trademark smile spread a little wider across his sweating features, his usually immaculate hair now significantly disheveled. The only thing that held him back from taking him that very second was the knowledge it was already so close.

"Please...?"

"Please... Aizen-sama," Ichigo cried softly, a fresh dark band of blush forming across his face.

The look Aizen gave him after that left him impassioned and terrified. Maybe it was the drug or maybe it was the way the dim light shone across his face, but for a fraction of a second he saw in his burning amber eyes a hint of the delirious insanity Aizen kept buried so well below the surface. Before Ichigo could even begin to comprehend it though Aizen was sliding slick fingers along his entrance and forcing in one finger after another without hesitation.

Ichigo threw his head back and cried out, almost losing his grip. He swallowed sharply trying to ease his gasping breaths from the conflicting pain and desire. Aizen just ignored his cries until Ichigo's opening was stretched to his liking. With one last stroke of his own hardness, coating himself with his own moisture for good measure, Aizen forced his shoulders under the crook of Ichigo's legs and eased his way into the tight opening.

Aizen took a deep breath and looked down at Ichigo who gaped up at him with sleepy eyes, small sounds of pain escaping his lips. Ichigo was trying his best to hide his discomfort lest his captor change his mind. Quickly calculating the situation Aizen figured it would take less time to force him past this point than to try and guide and coax him through the pain.

Ichigo clenched his teeth to keep himself from screaming as the thick flesh slid out then jammed back in sooner than he expected. Again and again his body was rocked back and forth, the slow pace making him crave more friction. His chest heaved as each of his breaths became heavy and deliberate trying to keep his sore body up with the pace.

After a few more thrusts Ichigo felt him dig deep enough to hit a spot that made him cry out. Everything suddenly felt heavier, hotter, deeper. Never had he felt anything like it and his hand slid down his torso to touch his tense, leaking member.

Aizen let one of Ichigo's knees slide off his shoulder and leaned forward to steal a juicy kiss since Ichigo's expression was simply begging for it. Their mouths clamped wetly and battled their tongues briefly, small muffled grunts and rhythmic moans escaping from time to time. Satisfied, Aizen broke off the kiss and Ichigo made a small whine as his manhood was no longer pressed between their bodies. Taking a firm grasp of Ichigo's hips Aizen lifted him to a higher angle, now bucking into him mercilessly. Ichigo's small moans and pants came louder and longer as the hot friction inside him doubled. He reached down and stroked himself with both hands, his shoulder blades pressing painfully into the stone table from lack of support.

He felt his orgasm building and reached down with one of his hands and slipped to fingers down to either side of Aizen's hard, burning cock and squeezed lightly. The older man let out a sharp gasp as the gesture took him by surprise and grunted ferally now ravaging Ichigo's clenching, burning hot passage at full force.

Ichigo cried out and watched Aizen's passion-crazed expression as he came. Large spurts of his hot seed came pouring out along his chest with each stroke and felt like they were never going to cease. Aizen saw Ichigo pass out beneath him, his cock still twitching. Ready for his own release he gave one last forceful thrust. Grunting he held the boy tight until all of his seed was poured deep into the previously virgin passage.

Resting Ichigo to the table Aizen took the time to catch his breath and wait for the fast acting drug to pass through his system. He laced his fingers through the boy's damp orange hair, tilting his face back up to the light. He took in the image of his handsome young face, now warm and shining with afterglow. Who knew when he would next see him so relaxed next. He preferred his tea drugged only on special occasions and planned that the next time it wouldn't be necessary. With a sigh he pulled out and lifted up Ichigo's legs, shifting him so he wasn't dangling off the edge.

Aizen stood back and ran a hand through his moist hair in a failing attempt to have it begin to resemble what it had before. He scanned the mess they left behind. The piles of clothes, the over-sized zanpakuto, a now forgotten tea set, the tea lotus now disheveled and falling apart with oversaturation. And of course his captive prize, Ichigo's body gleaming in sharp contrast to the black marble table as well as a small bright patch of silver now vidible under the table.

"Gin? How long are you going to stay there?"

"Don't worry about me I'm just waitin' till ya leave."

"Enlighten me, what did you hope to gain by eavesdropping in such a manner?"

"Hmm...a bit a juicy strawberry or maybe summa dat tea. Whatever seemed more appetizin' at da time. But yer not lookin' so bad yerself."

Aizen chuckled and grabbed a robe hidden on one of the chairs. "Do what you will just cover up our new companion and get a maid to clean up the mess when you are finished."

"Aye aye cap'n."

* * *

Alright, first yaoi fic ever out of the way. I know it needs work and some constructive criticism would be appreciated. Kinda rehashed a few things together to get it ready so I can shift my focus back to exams.

I've always loved how based off one or two chapters/episodes the fandom has kinda assumed that Aizen is crazy for tea. So I kinda went off on a tangent with that.

Hope you enjoyed it! There's probably more to come.


	2. Wither

**Didn't expect this to actually go anywhere. But somehow it did. Lots of story bits.**

* * *

Ichigo awoke some time later. His eyes blinked open a tad, but there was only faint moonlight to be seen. It must have still been late. Wow, when was the last time he was allowed to enjoy just being comfortable? Usually there was a squealing badge or stuffed animal whining in his ear. Grumbling he shifted to his side burying himself in the soft embrace of tons of downy pillows and sheets now saturated with his body heat. Ichigo huffed a sigh then cringed as the ache in his muscles and sharp pain in his lower back became very apparent.

His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright when it all flooded back. Ichigo scrambled out of the bed and whipped his head around trying to figure out his surroundings. The room was small, not much bigger than his back home. He blindly groped for some sort of switch in the stone walls but found he was out of luck. Ichigo strained his eyes through the weak moonlight and saw it only had a small, yet lavish bed and a desk. Ugh. _Gotta get out of here and find the others. How long have I been here?_

Scampering to the door Ichigo forced it open and found himself almost stumbling into the hall. He had expected it would have been locked at least. Sliding back inside, the door barely cracked open, Ichigo looked down to see he had been left in his white juban and nothing else. Scanning the room he spotted only a pair of white hakama. Hesitantly he picked it up by the waist and let them unfold, dropping a black obi at his feet. Ichigo grimaced. He'd look way too much like Hichigo in these. Still better than searching pantsless. Hurriedly he dressed, not happy that he'd have to run around barefoot and weaponless, but he preferred that to waiting around here while Aizen did whatever he damn well pleased with his friends. Just as he was about to leave he noticed Zangetsu resting next to the door. Ichigo blinked for a second, he hadn't noticed his sword before because he wasn't really expecting to see it ready to go.

"_Lookin' sharp there_," Hichigo cackled in the back of his mind. "Can it. I don't need any grief from you right now," Ichigo grumbled internally as he ran through the white hallways trying to find any hint of a his friends, a prison, anything. It was strange. They hadn't locked him up, Zangetsu was waiting for him and the room hadn't even been made of soul-sucking stone or whatever.

* * *

"Eh?"

Gin tilted his head backwards and upside down as a the small, orange, pulsing dot started giving off a low bleep as it darted across the map. Unpropping his legs off the console he pushed off and rolled across the room and swerved to a stop before he hit the opposite panel. With a flourish he rolled back his voluminous sleeves and started flicking switches, pressing buttons and sliding his fingers across the screen. The little lines and blocks on the screen shifted so that the orange dot only had one path past all the spectrum of other indicators straight to the burgundy one.

"I bet this is what them vidiya games are like."

* * *

Nothing about the halls of Las Noches made any sense. After taking four right turns and coming back a new path that had opened where the first turn had been. That wasn't a good sign. Ichigo rubbed his face in aggravation and finally started hurrying down the new path, his feet starting to sting after endless stone corridors against bare feet. Ichigo turned another corner and saw a long corridor that glowed with silver light at the end. If it led outside maybe he could get a better idea of where he was. Making his way to the end he suddenly found himself in a large moonlit balcony that overlooked the lower towers and the expanse of desert beyond. And towards the railing a small table sat between a throne and a stool.

Ichigo skidded to a stop and rested Zangetsu's tip on the ground, a pained look spreading across his face.

Of course.

Aizen peered round the edge of the throne and smiled innocently. An expression that might have suited him better about a year ago "I'm pleased to see you decided to join me, Kurosaki. The tea was starting to get cold."

Ichigo glanced at the table. He'd set up a traditional japanese tea set and a plate of mochi.

Of freakin' course.

"So...is this gonna happen every time I try to do anything on my own?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, the memory of the last tea party came flooding back and he was trying his best to suppress it. But his current setting was far too similar to allow it.

"Depends. Won't you have a seat?"

"I don't think I need to tell you why that's not happening," Ichigo turned to try to find his way back.

"Then maybe I should remind you why it is. The corridors will simply keep leading you back here. Even if you manage to keep your distance my reiatsu can reach through these walls and beyond. In addition I'm willing to make a deal in exchange for the well-being of your friends."

There was a pause until Aizen lifted the pot by the handle and secured the lid letting the liquid pour into a tall, black clay mug, filling the silence with a cheerful gurgle.

Ichgio hesitated and turned back to face the moonlit balcony. "We talk first then we'll negotiate the tea part."

Aizen chuckled and wrapped his hands around his mug, disappearing behind the back of his throne, "Believe it or not this batch is free of any...impurities. However your conditions are fair."

Ichigo slowly made his way to the stool, slinging his sword over his shoulder. He now understood why they left it for him. He could fight all he wanted, but to even come close to harming the lord of Las Noches he would need to suffer first. Letting Ichigo keep his Zangetsu was like letting giving a rabbit a stick to defend itself in the company of a wolf.

Eyeballing the mochi cakes Ichigo sat gingerly on the edge of the stool. He hadn't eaten since the party had left Karakura town and the spirit particles of Hueco Mundo weren't enough to keep him constantly satiated. He would have to tell his gut to ignore them for now. While Aizen claimed the tea was fine hadn't said anything about the cakes.

"First of all I would like to apologize for some of the vulgar things I may have said last night. I wasn't...in an entirely sound mindset at the time," Aizen smirked slightly and took a long sip from his mug.

"That's all you wanna apologize for?" Ichigo grumbled, leaning his elbows on his knees. Trying to dodge the subject he spat out, "Just cut to the chase an tell me what you've done with my friends."

"They are perfectly safe. A couple hours after our last meeting Gin tired of leading them in a circle and closed off their paths. Now they are confined somewhere in the west of the dome. What happens to them next depends on you."

Ichigo deepened his scowl at the man, making sure the tea really wasn't doing anything to him or if he was simply skilled at concealing it.

"Your first choice is that all your comrades can be returned to where they belong. Whether it be Soul Society or the human world."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "And what about Inoue. You can't expect me to fight the whole way here and simply forget why I came."

Aizen paused and took another long sip, diverting his gaze out towards the desert. "Orihime will be returned as well. And in return you must remain here in Hueco Mundo. As you already know you're different than other shinigami. I can help you refine your raw power to its true potential. I can even show you how to fully control that hollow that feeds off of you."

"And then what? I have to agree to fight for you or something?" Ichigo glared, knowing that anything this man did always had ulterior motives.

"That will be left up to you to decide ultimately." Another sip.

As far as he could tell the older shinigami wasn't effected in anyway similar to the last cup of tea he shared with him. Ichigo supposed that he could tell the truth now and then. Probably when it was most convenient.

"And the other option?"

"Ah. Well if that were the case then everyone, including yourself will have your powers stripped or sealed and myself and my subordinates can decide upon another purpose for you," the sensuous smile that suddenly crossed his lips made Ichigo snap his head away and gulp away a sudden dryness in his throat. His fingers fiddled with the folds in his hakama warily.

Irritated, he pondered the first option, the second obviously not as appealing. If he were to agree Orihime would go free, and that was his goal after all. And he didn't want the others to suffer some horrible fate just because of him. Plus, he was a bit tempted by the idea of finally getting Hichigo to shut up. Either way though, it looked like he was stuck.

"Fine. I'll go through with it," Ichigo muttered finally.

"Shall we drink on it?" Aizen gestured to the other mug and begrudgingly Ichigo picked it up staring at the contents. The black glaze of the ceramic make it hard to tell exactly what he was drinking. He glanced back at Aizen, whose smug expression honestly wasn't much different than it usually was. But it was nowhere near what he had looked like high on aphrodisiac.

_Bottoms up_, Ichigo thought as he supported it with both hands and took a small sip. He blinked for a bit. It definitely wasn't a tea he had before. Kinda like green tea but it had a strangely earthy and savory edge to it.

"Genmaicha," Aizen stated amused at the boy's quizzical expression. "It was first brewed when Japanese commoners had little tea leaves to spare so they added brown rice to enhance the weak green tea. The result was that delightful robust edge."

Ichigo sat and waited for the worst. But the only change he was feeling was a pleasant warmth in his empty stomach. Carefully he took another, longer sip.

"I personally enjoy genmaicha with some savory mochi. It renews the palette so that the next sip as enjoyable as the first. The sweet kind has its place, but is really distracting from the subtle flavor of the tea."

Rolling a pinch off the stretchy rice cake Ichigo mashed it idly between his thumb and forefinger. It seemed fairy normal compared to any he'd had in the past and was secretly thankful it wasn't the sweet kind. Back home it came in a flavored set which usually included strawberry and he wasn't in the mood for any possible puns. He reluctantly sucked the morsel off his fingers.

Ichigo took another drink, and could appreciate now what Aizen was trying to describe. Still, compared to the last tea it was rather plain. And as far as he could tell, drug-free. Goddamit why couldn't he get the memory of that tea out of his head?

"In a few hours your friends will be escorted back to where they belong unharmed, you may even see them off to be assured that I've kept my promise. Afterward your training will begin."

_Already?_ Ichigo thought. _Whatever as long as the guys are safe and as far away from these people as possible._

There was a rustling of fabric and Ichigo looked up to see that Aizen was now standing barely feet away, casting a sudden shadow over him. His expression was dead serious, almost completely masked by darkness save a couple shreds of moonlight that shone against one side of his face and glinted in his amber eyes.

"There is just one thing you must understand, Kurosaki. I don't offer my guidance to just anyone who seeks power as great as mine. You will not attempt to escape, question me or try anything remotely foolish. This isn't a request or even an order. It is simply how it shall be. Otherwise I won't hesitate to put you in your place. Do we have an understanding?"

Ichigo's grip tightened around his mug until he felt it could crack. He scowled and tried not to flinch at his ominous presence and the slight, sudden rise in the pressure around him. "Whatever you say," he muttered finally.

Aizen didn't say anything as his eyes narrowed slightly. The spirit pressure in the air suddenly increased just enough to make Ichigo feel as if it would crush him through his stool, "Whatever you say...Aizen-sama," Ichigo suddenly grunted through clenched teeth.

The pressure let up and Aizen's expression returned to his default smirk. If not mockingly softer than normal. "Very well then. One of my subordinates will fetch you when the time comes. Meanwhile feel free to finish your tea and familiarize yourself with the grounds. I have other matters to attend to."

With that he made his way past Ichigo with a sharp rustle of his coattails. Ichigo lowered his gaze to the thin layer of liquid in the dark depths of the mug. What exactly had he gotten himself into? And why did Aizen offer to train him? What would that even entail? 

_Probably involves more lectures on tea. _

_That's one thing I can be sure of._

* * *

A few hours later, or by whatever time unit a place with a permanently fixed moon went by, Ichigo stood at the entrance of Las Noches with his friends facing him. Rukia and Renji had already gone back with Ulquiorra a little while ago. Something about spirit frequency between worlds etc etc. Grimmjow stood bored and waiting by Chad, Ishida and Orihime. She had been given the school uniform she had came with. Her eyes were dark, hands folded in front of her, unable to work up the courage to look at him.

They had already opened the garganta and were waiting for someone to say something. His friends already knew about the bargain and wanted to object and chastise him for agreeing to stay. But at the same time they knew that he was only doing it to spare them and didn't want to be ungrateful.

Finally Grimmjow scratched his neck and sighed. He grabbed Orihime by the shoulder and grumbled "Alright all this goddamn tension is gonna kill me. Let's get moving."

"No, wait!" Orihime wrenched herself away and stumbled forward, burying her face in Ichigo's chest. "Th-thank you Kurosaki-kun. If I tried to say all the things I want to right now they'd just come out all wrong and jumbled so just...thank you."

Ichigo sighed and embraced her gently. "It's alright Inoue. Just promise me you'll do your best to help the others protect Karakura while I'm gone."

She looked up at him, still fighting back tears. He relaxed his stern expression and tried to give her the most hopeful smile he could.

Finally she nodded, smiling and ran back to join Chad and Ishida. "We'll clean your room and plan a big celebration dinner for when you get back!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and nudged her through the gaping hole in reality. Orihime jumped through while Chad gave him a stoic glance and a nod before joining her. Ishida pushed back his glasses and muttered "Don't worry Kurosaki. I've been taking care of Karakura's hollows long before you were," before turning to take his leave.

He disappeared into the hole and Grimmjow followed, giving him a wave before the gap sealed back up.

Ichigo sighed and turned back towards the entrance to Las Noches. He had told them that Aizen was going to let him return home after a while and reassured that he only agreed to it so that he could figure out Aizen and the espada's weaknesses. He actually didn't know, or even discuss when he could go free. But the others had already started planing how they could teach Kon how to be a more convincing Ichigo in his stead.

He was glad it went over well, but still was a bit worried that it had all smoothed out so easily.

* * *

That night he sat on his bed picking at his bowl of rice and bonito tuna flakes. He'd expected that all the arrancar and the traitor shinigami ate together at that large hall where he had first encountered Aizen. But apparently everyone preferred to eat in their own quarters. It made sense when he thought about it. Few of them seemed the type to want to join together for meals like one large semi-functional family.

Ichigo's stomach still churned even when he'd picked out the last grain of rice. He had only had that one small mochi cake earlier and had lost his appetite for more after almost getting himself crushed. But this was all he was going to get until he'd proven that he was willing to cooperate.

There was a small knock at his door and a weak arrancar maid entered. She set a small stack of books down on his desk and placed a fresh pile of stark white clothes on the shelf. Taking Ichigo's bowl she left silently, leaving his door open. Ichigo grumbled and got up to close it and almost ran into Aizen as he made his way in.

Ichigo stumbled back a few steps and grabbed the edge of his chair. "What the hell do you want?" he spat.

"My my, I let all of your comrades go free and let the lovely Orihime fly from her cage and this is how you speak to me? I didn't have to let you have a bed or food I hope you know," Aizen chided, watching the teen attempt to hide his look of embarrassment.

"Sorry...Aizen-sama" Ichigo muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You will be forgiven this time," Aizen took the chair from the desk and sat upon it as if it were another one one of his thrones. He grinned as Ichigo gripped the edge of the mattress and diverted as eyes as far as he could without turning his head. The boy had no idea how subtly amusing he could be without even trying.

"Here's how things are going to work from this point forward. Simply put you are an extremely crude shinigami. Powerful yes, but you lack any sense of strategy or knowledge of how to control or utilize your power. Most have to study at the academy for decades before they can even hope to become even a lower seated member of Gotei 13. And yet you can already take out lieutenants and captains with just enough effort. And this is without much more training than a crash course in using your sword's two main abilities."

"So to start we are going to see how much your ability grows once you've learned to utilize all four shinigami abilities from the ground up. Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, shunpo and kido are all areas you lack any real training in. You have simply been very lucky so far throwing around bursts of your reiatsu and catching your opponents off guard."

Ichigo grumbled inside his head. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew Aizen was right. Still, why would he take the time to do this? Why improve a kid who was more than likely turn against him later?

"When you're not training you can do as you please as long as it's within the limits of your agreement. However, I can assure you there's not a great deal that could keep you entertained in Hueco Mundo. I have lent you these from my personal collection," Aizen placed a hand upon the stack of books. "You will read each day and we will discuss what you have read over tea."

Ichigo scanned the titles in the dim light. He could only make out _Sun Tsu's Art of War_ and _The Book of Five Rings_, by their metallic lettering on the spine.

"How am I supposed to read in this light?"

"You will learn enough kido tomorrow to be able to make your own light. If you fail to do so it will make tea time...unpleasant," Aizen smirked a tad more than usual and stood. "Any questions?"

* * *

Everyday from then on out was the same. Ichigo would wake up, get dressed, grab Zangetsu, and dash out into the halls of Las Noches for the most ridiculous speed training he'd ever heard of. Each morning Gin would have set up a new path for him. He'd have to proceed to try and find his way down each hall as quickly as possible before the walls shifted so that he'd be back at his room where he started. He wasn't allowed to use his bankai just yet for Aizen wanted him to build his base speed, claiming with that his bankai and hollow speed would augment as well. After a few weeks of his Ichigo might be ready to move onto proper shunpo training.

Ichigo could never actually tell where the end of the line was, since it changed everyday, he just kept moving past the shifting doors as fast as possible. Whenever he did reach it would become apparent as Tousen would be waiting silently for him to arrive. Blindness had given him a particularly refined sense of reiatsu and was apparently the most suited to teach him kido. After the first few days he was able to do small tricks with his reiatsu like creating a small portable light (thankfully), dancing orbs of energy and the ability to fling small objects across the room. Once that was done Ichigo was moved onto the first set of Hado.

Afterward he had to spar with Grimmjow or Ulquiorra in bare handed combat. This was one of the few areas where Ichigo had some decent experience from his school life. However, he still felt himself exhausted after having to try and dodge every blow they delivered while trying to find just one small opening to land a hit. He went whole sessions without finding one. Both reminded him of this as condescendingly as possible in a pseudo-lecture afterward.

Then he was given a little recovery time before he had to move onto swordsmanship. Everyday he had a new opponent and each wielded something different from Barragan's executioner's axe to Sun Sun's tiny trident. Each proved to be deadly and Ichigo realized he had to learn how to use what he had against an array of weapons. He was at least grateful that Zangetsu fought the way he liked in battle. Not to large to maneuver quickly, but large enough to deliver a serious blow when it struck. It was the extension of his soul after all, he shouldn't have been surprised it suited his style.

Fairly beaten and thoroughly exhausted Ichigo would then collapse back in his room. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but he knew he had to read. Begrudgingly he'd take one of the tomes from his desk and pick up from where he was. Military stuff had never appealed to him too much, not much more than your average teenage boy anyways. But still he found interest in the dry text. Most of his focus had been on The Art of War. He'd picked it up first only because it was on top, but now found himself engrossed.

Then sometime later an arrancar maid would arrive with a cart for tea. Ichigo would grumble and sit up, marking his page before Aizen arrived. He'd have Ichigo reiterate what he'd read while he poured whatever tea was there that day. It ranged anywhere from Turkish tea in a double pot to earl grey to pu-erh. Ichgio was beginning to wonder if he had servants specifically assigned to take care of what seemed like a ridiculously extensive obsession with the stuff.

He'd been at this for more than a week and nothing he'd consumed seemed to be tainted like that first pot of tea. And yet Ichigo still hesitated before finally taking the first sip. He never felt any side effects. If anything the different teas left him with disappointment and he loathed himself deeply for it. Disappointment that Aizen didn't want anything more from him than to become a more powerful shinigami and eventually become his pawn.

As they drank Aizen would ask him his thoughts on what he'd read and how he could apply it to different situations. Ichigo had found it surprising, but he so far had been fairly good at interpreting and analyzing whatever tidbits of military strategy he'd picked up on. And he started feeling a twinge of pride every time Aizen gave him an approving, non-malicious smile and praise for his thought process.

Eventually Aizen would tell him he had other things to attend to and take his leave. Ichigo then spent the rest of the day soothing his aches in the private bath that was right across the hall from his room. Fairly refreshed he'd then collapse in his bed and try to recover for the next day to repeat the whole damn thing over again.

* * *

A couple months later Ichigo ran into is room and slammed the door shut. Dropping Zangetsu in the corner he fell onto his bed and lay there trying to catch his breath. He had to fight Gin for sparring practice who had easily been the most annoying he'd dealt with so far. It was one thing to fight an enemy with large weapon, it was another thing to fight someone who could slash at anything in a radius of 30 feet while just standing there grinning.

He scowled and ran a hand through his orange hair trying to get the sweaty bangs out of his face. Sliding to the edge of the bed he sat up and undid the obi of his hakama and loosened them enough to strip off his soaked juban. He sat there for a moment and let the air cool him off. Ichigo spotted a long cut Gin had left on his upper arm and grimaced. Holding his hand over it he tried to concentrate a bit of reiatsu on the area. Finally his palm glowed green and the wound began to close up like a zipper. It managed to shrink to a mere scab, but he hadn't totally figured out how to make it disappear completely. Ichigo flexed his arm a bit to see if it would start to open again. So far it seemed pretty well intact. His build had changedsince he started. His muscle had grown a bit in size, but more than anything his body had become harder. leaner and more defined after daily struggles against relentless opponents.

Ichigo sighed and rested back on the bed, not sure what to do next.

Training had gone as usual that day, but he was getting irritated. About a week ago Aizen had informed him that he wouldn't be joining him after sparring for tea for a little while. At first Ichigo didn't think much of it, glad he could have a break from the tension the man's very presence gave him. But after the first few days he admitted to himself that tea was one of the few times of the day he looked forward to. He didn't want to ask Gin, Tousen or the arrancar what kept Aizen so busy that he couldn't spare some time for him anymore. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to realize how much the visits meant to him. Ichigo felt like a kid again, waiting for his favorite anime to come out of filler episodes.

Ichigo turned on his side and stared out the window. How many afternoons had he shared with him? Just talking, praising and giving lectures on the qualities of whatever tea was present? Tea. Oh god tea. Every time he thought about it the memory of that flowering tea in the glass pot eventually followed.

He glanced around and slid under the sheets. Just a hunch or maybe an educated guess, but he was pretty sure that Gin had the room under surveillance. _I'm not gonna fight it tonight._ Ichigo thought as he hugged a pillow close to his bare chest. His body warmed gently as he went through ever detail in his head. Aizen's warm relentlessness mouth at his neck and lips. The rough, lustful words he growled into his ear. How his hands had drawn out the most wonderful sensations he'd ever felt with only the lightest touch of his fingertips.

Ichigo swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat and slid his hand cautiously until he reached his hardening erection. Running his fingers up the length he shivered and closed his eyes. He visualized the passionate, evil smirk Aizen looked at him before he stole his first kiss with a hungry mouth, pressing his body down into the cold, hard table. Taking his other hand Ichigo slid a few fingers into his mouth trying to remember what it was like. He gave himself a few strokes, rubbing his trickles of precum around the smooth head. The pillow fell over forgotten as he rolled onto his back imagining the older man running his hands along Ichigo's thighs appraisingly, his whole body unclothed for his enjoyment.

Clenching his eyes Ichigo gasped as he tightened the grip on his fully hard member and pulled the saliva soaked fingers from his mouth, letting them trail down his torso to fondle his tense sac. He was slick with fluid now and started hurrying his movements, glad the sheet barrier muffled the wet sounds. Ichigo spread his legs further and turned his head to the side, letting his warm cheeks cool against the pillow. His lips parted as his breathing quickened, the grip on his cock speeding up imaging Aizen laying warm, wet kisses along his chest, his hard on sliding teasingly against his.

"No...please Aizen-sama..." he whispered as he felt himself peaking. The Aizen in his head only chuckled mockingly and grabbed him, roughly forcing him onto his stomach. Ichigo turned over in his bed so his rear was propping up the sheet and whined, shifting his pace to quicker, harder strokes.

"Don't worry Ichigo. All you need to do is lay there and take it like the whore you are..." the imaginary Aizen growled into his ear before gripping his hips and forcing himself into Ichigo's tight passage.

"Please I'm begging you! Sto-agh! Ern..." Ichigo whispered harshly into his pillow. He picked up his speed and rocked his body with the pace of his imagination. "Aizen-sama I'm gonna...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" he hissed as he suddenly released himself into his loose hakama. He panted and groaned as he stroked out a few more spurts and pushed the flaps of the pants aside, letting himself collapse back down to the mattress.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Sadly I notice how drastically my style changed from last time. Or maybe it's just from my perspective. **

**Regardless I can't really afford to write more until summer break starts. Way too much real life to deal with.**

**Meanwhile thanks for all the support thus far :)  
**


	3. Steep

There was a knock at the door.

Ichigo's eyes flew open.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

The doorknob rattled. Ichigo gathered up as many sheets as he could and slid them up to his neck. He curled up trying to pretend he'd been asleep. But as he did the upper side of his thigh landed in the cooling patch of moisture he'd left on the inside of his untied hakama. Ichigo winced in disgust but tried to stay calm.

"Come in..." he muttered in the best sleepy drawl he could muster. The door creaked open and a small voice answered.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you, Ichigo-sama."

It was just one of the arrancar maids. Ichigo exhaled an exasperated sigh of relief. But then he felt bad because it must have sounded like he was annoyed.

"Um...just letting you know that your regular bath is under repair right now so I drew a spare down the hall," she said timidly.

"Huh? What's wrong? It was working fine yesterday," Ichigo grumbled and sat upright, making sure the sheets were still covering him.

"Oh...um, apparently Nnoitra-sama sneezed when he was passing by and fired off a Cero."

Ichigo rubbed his face and sighed. He must have shunpoed by too fast earlier to notice any damage.

"Alright, which room am I looking for?"

"Just head to the left, and then a right. It's the second door. Once again, I'm sorry for the intrusion," she murmured before bowing and closing the door again.

For a few minutes he just sat there and finished catching his breath. Cracking his back, Ichigo finally swung his legs over the side of the bed. He had planned on going straight to sleep. But he never slept well coated in sweat and grime and...other stuff.

Taking a quick peek out the door, he saw there was indeed a fairly decent sized smoldering hole near the door to his private bath. An annoyed look spread over Ichigo's face. The bastard Nnoitra had probably been hoping that he'd been in there at the time.

Quickly he threw on a white robe and headed down the hall. As he walked Ichigo bit his lower lip. There it was again. That same disappointed feeling Ichigo loathed, but felt nonetheless every night after evening tea. Did he subconsciously want Aizen to walk in on him like that? Hell no. Fuck no. Why was he even considering it?

Anyway. Second door? Ichigo looked down the hall he was directed to. There were three doors on both sides. Which side was he supposed to use? Glancing back and forth Ichigo noted that both were identical. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he just went with the one on the right since it was in the same block as his bathroom.

As he swung the door open a warm steamy puff of air flowed out to greet him. Ichigo inhaled the fragrant air and sighed with a contented smile. It was heavy with ginger and something else he recognized, but couldn't place. The bathroom wasn't much different than his own. Except a good portion of the ceiling slanted and opened into a large skylight, the stagnant moon serving as a fairly decent light, tinting the white stone a soft blue.

Shutting the door he discarded his robe on the shelf. The scent seemed to be coming from the area with the tub. The maid must have prepared something exotic to make up for the inconvenience. He made quick work of scrubbing himself clean with the soaps and seated shower off in the corner, a little giddy to try it out.

He rinsed and made his way to the other section with the fragrant, steaming bathwater filling the large tub sunk into the white stone. Clean and already feeling a hell of a lot better than before Ichigo sank into the water and sighed. It was nice and scalding just the way he liked it. Back home he always let his sisters use the bath first so it was almost lukewarm by the time he got it. Getting his own hot bath was one of the few pluses of dealing with life in Las Noches.

Ichigo let his head rest back, eyes closed, a dreamy smile plastered over his lips. For once he could rest in nirvana and forget his worries over his friends and family. For once he could forget how he was being tossed around like a prized pawn in some madman's chess game. No blades could cut him. No fist could reach him. No spells could mar him. No pushy friends, enemies or stuffed animals could make him miserable.

_Seriously__,__ what's in this water? _he thought, realizing he hadn't felt this at peace well...ever. Ichigo splashed some up from the lucid, steaming surface and let it fall on his head, dampening the drying orange locks, and tasting a bit on his tongue.

He paused._ That can't be right._

Ichigo cupped some of the water in his palms and took a long sip.

Ginger and...chamomile?

_Oh shi-_

"Well, what a pleasant surprise."

Ichigo whipped around, sending sloshes of water along the floor. His eyes got impossibly wide at the sight of the one and only Aizen leaning against the divider. He was sopping wet without a scrap of cloth save the towel draped over his arm. His brunette hair was dark and damp, hanging straight and longer than usual from the weight. Ichigo watched a large bead of of water glide sluggishly from his slender neck down his firm chest, gaining speed as it trickled down his toned abdomen straight to-

"I...I...I...wrong...I wrong...bath," Ichigo stammered out. He tore his eyes away from the object of his fantasies and whipped away again. He clutched his sides feeling his once serenely calm heartbeat pounding painfully, wanting to escape from his chest. He sunk back into the water practically up to his eyes. Shit. His body was reacting before he could even fully comprehend what was going on. His robe was still back at the entrance and the only towels sat in a basket near Aizen's feet. Maybe he could run for it but that would be difficult without showing off his...appreciation for the sight behind him. _Guess my only option is to ask politely..._

_Just say it_. Ichigo thought frantically to himself. _Just say 'Could you please turn around so I can take my leave? There must have been a mix up I'm sorry for the __intrusion.'_ The uncharacteristic formality of it might throw him off or amuse him enough that he would let him bow out without an issue. But every time the words found their way to his tongue they got choked back by something.

Of course Ichigo could only imagine the response he'd get._ "Alright__,__ Ichigo__, __if you just want a different point of view." Aizen turned and Ichigo snapped his head around__, __confused. He found himself laying his eyes on his beautifully sculpted back with all its intricate musculature leading his eye down to deliciously tight-_

The sound of padding feet approached. Ichigo stiffened. _Shit. I'm getting stuck in fantasy at a time like this?_ He clenched his eyes shut as he heard the footsteps stop behind him. He prepared for the older man to slide into the tub and draw his body close. Ichigo decided he'd feign a struggle to seem disinterested but eventually submit and let his body entangle with the older man's in the luscious heat. Instead he heard two small splashes. He opened an eye in confusion. It seemed that Aizen had only sat behind him on the floor, feet dipped in the water to his sides.

Ichigo jumped a bit as he felt wet hands rest on his shoulders. His thumbs glided firm but slow over the boy's shoulder blades. Making Ichigo grunt just a bit as he felt the tense muscles crackle a bit as they were worked to a relieving softness.

"My my. Even after a soak in my favorite calming tea bath, you're still quite tense, Ichigo," Aizen said as the heel of his hand worked into the base of his neck. "Strengthening your body without taking measures to stay limber is pointless unless you want to end up a brute like Yammy."

Ichigo said nothing; it was still a tad overwhelming. He had forgotten how much he'd missed Aizen's company. The initial panic of the situation settled into butterflies flitting warily in his gut, and he realized how much he'd missed them too. Though he had expected their reunion to be in a significantly more civilized setting. However, he was having trouble finding a way to complain about getting a deep massage from his master as they relaxed naked in the bath. Ichigo wanted so badly to confess his feelings for the man behind him but that made him feel like he would be admitting defeat.

With a sudden sharp pain Ichigo grunted between gritted teeth then sighed as a substantial portion of his left shoulder suddenly freed up. He shook it out, testing the feel, as Aizen focused on the other.

"Thanks..." Ichigo muttered, getting flustered again that he still didn't know what to say. He shifted his legs around underwater. The combination of the present situation and the strong slick hands working at his back weren't helping him hide his...enthusiasm.

For one who planned and expected every possibility, Aizen was quite disappointed in himself that he hadn't thought up this very scenario himself. Many factors had made him what he was. A dislike for surprises was one of those. However, the sight of Ichigo submerged nude in his bath, flushed with heat and a rare air of serenity throughout his being had been one surprise he welcomed quite earnestly.

Still it was all too easy. There was no thrill of the challenge with the boy cooperating so well.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Ichigo. Something the matter?"

Ichigo held back any replies that pointed out their current situation wasn't exactly typical, even in their weird student-teacher/captor relationship. He was getting tired of keeping up his mask of irritation. Well, it wasn't exactly a mask. The man seated behind him (so gloriously working away weeks of stress and knots with precise strength and skill) could always find a way to irritate him whether intentional or not. But at the same time, Ichigo didn't want to keep pushing him away.

_Would it really be that wrong for me to accept these weird twisted feelings? It's not like he's hurt my friends or family. I wouldn't be betraying anyone._...He let himself believe.

"It's just...its still pretty early. And yet you decided to go for a bath rather than take time to have tea with me. Even though you're obviously back in the palace from whatever kept you away for so long," Ichigo muttered begrudgingly.

_Excellent. His guard is down._ Aizen thought with a subtle smirk.

"Well, the way you put it makes you sound rather disappointed, don't you think?" Aizen chuckled almost silently as he felt Ichigo's muscles seize up again under his touch. He splashed more water over the teen's drying shoulders before continuing to knead them with his thumbs. "Actually I had just tried to visit a little while ago, but you weren't there. I suppose Gin forgot to tell you that I was returning tonight."

"Sure. Forgot." Ichigo grimaced and sighed in irritation. He must have just barely missed crossing paths with Aizen earlier if he was telling the truth.

"So I decided to have a soak and try again later. And lo and behold I find you here instead. Though I suppose..." Aizen leaned down towards Ichigo's ear and breathed in the heavy mixture of chamomile, ginger and young raging pheromones. "...you could say we're sharing tea as we speak. I do enjoy ginger and chamomile among other mixtures for their varying properties, but I must say..."

Shifting around Ichigo's seated form Aizen slid gracefully into the tub. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he tried to back off, but strong hands encircled his waist keeping him seated on the low stone seat.

"You must be the most stimulating additive I've ever tried. Maybe I should request you in my bath more often."

Ichigo felt his heart leap a mile in his chest as he heard those words. After all those months of what seemed like zero interest on the other man's end, Ichigo was more relieved than afraid. He didn't want to have to resort to begging. And after a few more months of having to endure being in Aizen's alluring presence it might have come to that.

Aizen took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up into that enrapturing gaze. The thick warm air was suddenly making it hard to breathe as it hit Ichigo again how close he was. He took in the sight of his master's glistening, strong body in the moonlight, now that he was right before him, the feeling that he should be ashamed slipping away.

A hand slipped down to his hips and drew him gently closer. Aizen held the boy's softening face close to his own and brushed his lip lightly under his thumb.

"Ichigo," he muttered softly. "It's been too long since I've seen you like this."

They sat there silently locked into each other's eyes as the water stilled around them.

"I just wanna know one thing," Ichigo muttered, diverting his gaze. "Why did you do it? Why did you have to do that to me the night I was caught?"

Aizen sat back a bit and shifted Ichigo until he was seated on his thigh. His fingertips started working at the rigid muscles in his lower back.

"Hmm...it's a fair question at this point. Quite a long time ago, I saw your potential and wished to take you under my wing. I just didn't know that I would end up falling for you along the way. With that golden lotus tea I could supersede the inevitable uncertainties you might have had about sexuality and instead just plant my desire in you with the hopes it would flourish and be reciprocated."

"...heh?"

"I needed to make you like me back."

Ichigo just bit his lower lip.

Aizen understood and chuckled.

"And it worked didn't it?"

"Just shut up for once, kay?"

Ichigo's lips crashed against his with a quick fleshy nip before his tongue demanded entry. Without hesitation Aizen allowed it and savored the long awaited sensation of Ichigo's warm, silky mouth. The urge to tease him and make him fight for it was tempting until those arms eagerly wrapped around his shoulders, dragging his body flush with his. Aizen chuckled softly into the kiss, hands slipping from his lower back to rest on his firm rear. Ichigo's body was noticeably and surprisingly hot to the touch, especially in the steaming water. Though Aizen had little doubt in his skill it still pleasantly surprised him how easily he could convince others to believe what he wanted them to; Kanzen Saimin or not.

Whether he knew it or not, Ichigo was already his to take. But for now, Aizen focused on suppressing his more dominant tendencies, knowing it would only push his protege's progress a few steps back.

_I've been here way __too__ long_, Ichigo thought as his tongue exploded the warm crevice, briefly battling playfully with Aizen's. He could identify the faint but distinct flavors of Earl Grey and Ceylon. Goddamn, had he really been paying that much attention?

A few more soft tugs at his lower lip and Ichigo broke the kiss. His breath came in soft pants, a bit dazed. He was actually going through with this. His gaze was sleepy but intense as he rested his forehead against Aizen's, damp orange locks mingling with darkened brown.

"Say what you will, you snarky seductive bastard, but yeah, it's true. I want you. I've been waiting for the day where I would kill my last ounce of dignity to end up this close to you. Now what are you gonna do about it?" Ichigo chided, his scowl serious, but not without an air of infatuation.

"Hmm well..." Aizen eased his hips forward a bit with a slight angle, forcing Ichigo's erection to rub up his own shaft, which earned him a shudder from the gorgeous youth on his lap. "I suppose I'll just have to relish in every inch of you thoroughly just to be sure this isn't a clever ruse to charm me into a false sense of trust."

Ichigo snorted a laugh and shook his head a little "Whatever..." He had tried to sound as passive as possible, but the word had cracked a bit with a small needy gasp.

Letting his legs drift up a bit Ichigo wrapped his legs loose around his waist. He ground himself into the touch, not bothering to restrain his groan of bliss. Feeling those firm thighs tighten reflexively at his sides, Aizen's smirk widened. He gingerly took hold of their hardening lengths and ran his firm grip into a slow tug upward. Ichigo exhaled a ragged breath. He gazed at the smug man between his legs with heavy lidded eyes. With his emotions now out in the open, he suddenly didn't feel much shame indulging in how demonically handsome he was.

Aizen's gaze lowered as he watched Ichigo's needy expression. His eyes were closed, but absent the angular crease of his usual scowl, his lips parted with small harsh breaths escaping at a growing pace. Ichigo groaned as his head lazily lolled to the side and his eyes fluttered open a bit. Though flooded with lust, Aizen still saw that spark of unyielding determination struggling just below the surface.

"Aizen..." he muttered. A thick band of pink flooded his cheeks after a particularly strong stroke making him gasp and tilt his head all the way back.

_Delicious. _A jolt of carnal excitement suddenly coiled in his gut. _Just delicious._

There was a sharp rush of movement and Ichigo grunted as his back was suddenly flat against the floor surrounding the sunken tub. He felt awkward and exposed, the cool air drying his wet skin a stark contrast to the water where his calves were still submerged. But he barely had time to complain as Aizen loomed over him, elbows resting at either side of Ichigo's head.

With the only light coming from the skylight above, Aizen's face was darkened and a faint aura formed in the surrounding moon glow.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but the words caught in his throat as Aizen's tongue dragged along the folds of his ear.

"Just...a little further back...ugh yeah there..." Ichigo said as the warm mouth toyed at the strangely sensitive flesh just below his ear. The tiny jolts of pleasure made his neck twitch away from the sensation until firm fingers slid through his scalp and held his head fast in place.

Aizen hummed low in his throat. Ichigo's skin was delightfully warm and sweet. Feeling the boy strain from such tiny ministrations only fed his desire.

Curious, Aizen considered something he hadn't done in quite a long time. Seeing as Ichigo would never tell anybody, his mind was made up quickly.

His hands trailed from Ichigo's locks down his well-built chest. His mouth soon followed, trailing kisses and licks anywhere he suspected would be sensitive enough along the way. Ichigo sighed and then inhaled sharply as his fingertips grazed inches from his erection. When he felt a delicate breath dangerously close to his moist groin, Ichigo's eyes flew open.

"Wait, you can't be serio-ahh..." Ichigo hissed as the tip of Aizen's tongue dipped into his leaking slit then trailed down the thick vein that pulsed down the underside of his erection. Shakily he propped himself up on his elbows, entranced at the alluring, almost submissive sight before him. Strong hands kept his legs pinned apart, his face a strange mixture of dominance and curiosity as his tongue licked and his mouth sucked gently up the sides of his twitching shaft. Even in such a demeaning position only Aizen could maintain such an air of control.

Ichigo's lids drooped and he groaned sharply as the older shinigami took the whole length between his lips.

Leaning forward Ichigo laced his fingers tight into his wet dark hair. _There's no way this can be happening._ His chest rose and fell rapidly with heavy pants as his cock was engulfed deeper into the wet, warm depth. A small noise started escaping his throat every time he sucked him in and released him again and again.

After a couple more bobs Aizen took him in as deep as possible and swallowed hard around the thickening flesh. Ichigo suddenly threw his head back in a growl. The electrifying grip of pleasure multiplied, throwing him right to the brink of orgasm.

_No! It's too soo- _His thoughts suddenly interrupted by a sharp, intense throb of pleasure that sent him over the edge. Collapsing back into the floor, he cried out as his seed shot out only to be drunk up by Aizen's voracious mouth.

"Hmm...a tad quick. Though I suppose it's to be expected of someone as inexperienced as yourself."

Aizen stroked out the last bits of juices before releasing the spent organ, and stepping back, he admired his work. It was mind blowing how much more attractive Ichigo became when he was vulnerable, blushing and sweating, completely exposed for his eyes to feast upon. Well, not quite...

"Now Ichigo. Why don't show me that lovely posterior of yours. I'm afraid I haven't had a good chance to fully appreciate that angle of you before," Aizen's gaze lowered as his tongue darted out a bit to lap up a small drip of the stuff.

Ichigo nodded and waited to catch his breath a bit before he turned over, still a bit shaken. He rested his elbows on the white stone and focused on the water that dripped from his body to join the already growing puddles, trying not to freak out at what he was about to partake in.

Trying to stay calm as the hard slick mass slid mockingly slowly up and down between his cheeks.

Trying to subdue his urge to pull away as soft kisses were placed between his shoulder blades.

Trying to relax as Aizen's deep, warm voice gently urged him to, his hands now massaging the tense mounds of his ass.

Trying to figure out whether he preferred this slow tender treatment to the crazed, carnal abuse he'd received the last time.

Aizen slid his thumbs down to that tight puckered little hole and felt a victorious shiver of excitement tighten in his gut. With a soft grunt Aizen pressed the hard, darkened tip smoothly into the clenched orifice. The water eased the entry, but Ichigo still cried out in pain and arched his back.

"Fuck..." he hissed between his teeth, feeling the thick organ dig deeper into his body, all the way up to the hilt.

Aizen took the boy's chin and turned him slightly easing him into a wet, open-mouth kiss. Ichigo moaned low and swirled his tongue into the older man's mouth, glad to have something so luscious to distract him from the fading pain.

_Hmm...odd..._Aizen thought taking a hold of Ichigo's member. He was severely more limp than he should have been at this point. But quickly Aizen put together several factors in his head and drew the most logical and rather arousing conclusion. A truly evil spark of temptation egged him on. Even if he was wrong it could only help.

"My my Ichigo..." he muttered, breaking the kiss and brushing wet lips against his earlobe. Slowly he started stroking the softened cock in his hand.

"I would think that a virile youth like yourself would have quite a bit more stamina than this..." Ichigo scowled in confusion. But as his half-hardened length was tugged and teased a bit more his eyes shot open wide in realization. There was no way he could orgasm more than twice in such a short period of time. A fresh jolt of embarrassment shot through him, knowing the man buried deep in his core could easily deduce why.

"Though surely you haven't been with anyone else recently," Aizen muttered. He started pulling back, sliding his length to the dark, reddened tip. Ichigo clenched his jaw trying to work through the small bursts of pain that still lingered.

"Which means you must have taken matters into your own hands at some point tonight. Mmm...I wish I could have witnessed that for myself," he purred into his ear.

_I suppose I still could. _Aizen pondered briefly_. I could probably ask Gin for the recording._ Taking a firm grip on Ichigo's hips he rocked forward, pushing back into his body and setting a steady pace.

Ichigo felt his gut twist in humiliation. His face burned and no words could escape his lips as his ass was stabbed into again and again with that impossibly hard length.

"I wish I could have watched as you stroked your cock, your face flushed and sweating as you coated your hands in your own shameful nectar. Maybe you suckled on your fingers before curiously sliding them into your sweet forbidden passage."

Ichigo shivered and pressed his cheek down against the cold, wet floor, hands clenching into fists with nothing to grip. That actually sounded like a really hot idea.

His body was being agonizingly pushed beyond its usual limitations. Aizen pressed into his prostate at just the right angle and speed, forcing him to harden again. But now the pleasure was coming in long strained waves, growing gradually more intense as if his body was trying to fight them back.

"And tell me Ichigo..." Aizen nipped lightly at his neck at the spot that had driven him crazy earlier. "What did your sinful head imagine as you fondled yourself?"

"Shut up..." Ichigo grunted. The pounding in his ass settled into a steady rhythm, keeping him painfully just behind the brink of ecstasy. He reached down into the tub to try and push himself to release, but Aizen grabbed his wrists and pulled them up and back. Ichigo yelped as his chest was lifted from the floor.

"Uh uh uh," Aizen tsked. "Not until you share your dirty little fantasy."

"Fuck..." Ichigo huffed as the speed picked up, the cooling water splashing perpetually across the floor as the other man's tensed sac slapped against his own repeatedly. His whole body was burning with heat and an aching overwhelming need to release.

"What wicked image did you have burned in your mind as you-"

"It was you!" Ichigo cried out, panting desperately to keep up with the pace of his body being ravished. "I fantasized about you taking me and fucking me senseless just like this! So just let me come before I lose it!"

Aizen didn't need to hear another word. He pulled Ichigo's back flush against his chest while his free hand pumped at the boy's strained member. Ichigo didn't hold back a single grunt or moan as the cock in his ass pounded away while the vice hand flew at an impossible pace. Finally he threw his head back against Aizen's shoulder as he shot out the very last ounces of seed in his body. The sultry sight made Aizen bite down into Ichigo's shoulder, suppressing a groan as he used his ass to milk and unleash his own climax.

Both sunk back down onto the bathwater, a wet mess of tangled limbs.

"How do you feel?" Aizen asked pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Not...so clean anymore," Ichigo replied, his scowl returning.

So with a couple interrupting gropes and kisses along the way they managed to get each other washed again.

As he shrugged his robe on, Ichigo tried to wrap his head around how much their relationship had changed in the span of an hour. What was he to him? A lover? A toy? Ichigo decided he would sleep on it before he let it get to him.

"Don't think you can slack off in your training now just because things have changed between us," Aizen said, loosely running his fingers back through his damp hair. A single clump fell between his eyes like it was magnetized to that point.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo mumbled, tying his sash. "As long as I can get some heads up on where this is all going.

"Actually, I believe we can begin the process to suppress your hollow soon."

"Wait, seriously?" Ichigo exclaimed. He had almost forgotten about that. Hichigo had been surprisingly quiet lately anyway.

"Yes, but we'll talk more about that later. Tomorrow tea will resume, as planned, and I'll quiz you on the Thirty-Six Stratagems. Sleep well Ichigo." The king of Hueco Mundo kissed him on the forehead and gave him one of those smiles before departing.

Ichigo stood there for a second, then smacked his palm down his face. He hadn't even touched that book yet.

* * *

It took me much longer than it should have but it's out. It might take awhile but I'm gonna finish what I've started. Putting Aizen behind the door seemed a tad too obvious so it changed a couple times before I was happy with it.

I think it might be a bit weird switching back and forth between perspectives so much so if there's another story once this one's done I'll try and focus on one or another. And sorry for all the vulgar language but it kinda hard creating what I want to portray without it _;

Thanks for your patience hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get out. ^-^;;

P.S. Why do I find myself writing most comfortably to Pink Floyd albums? O_o


End file.
